Modern technology has a seen a proliferation of electronic devices. Electronic devices can be handheld, mobile, stationary, large, or small. The devices may be networked to one another or may have network capabilities that allow them to send and receive data. The electronic devices may or may not be wireless and may or may not gather or generate data.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.